dc_extended_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DC Extended Universe Fanon Policy
DC Comics Extended Universe Fanon Wiki Policy Page This page discerns all the Policies or Rules which apply across the Wiki for a smooth and continual presence. Page Creation If you create a page for a fanmade person, earth, book, video game, tv show and or movie etc. They have to be for the continuity of the dceu even if it is just a page in general related to DC comics it would still be terminated for deletion if it has nothing to do with the DCEU Policies Display Pictures *A close up picture of the chest and face unless that is unavailable then the best picture that displays the character possible. *If a current member (or dead past member who died during duty) of the Green Lantern Corps then this shall take precedence. *For characters like Kal-El, Diana, Orin and other future characters that aren't normal humans, then a picture of them in their native clothing shall take precedence over a picture of them in their costumes (unless their costume is their native clothing). *For normal characters such as Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen etc then a picture of their normal self shall take precedence over a picture of them in their costumes. (Unless there is ONLY a picture in their superhero attire or their superhero attire is their natural clothing) *ALL THESE ARE ALLOWED **Close Up Film Still **Film Still **Promotional Image **Promotional Art **Set Image **Concept Art Page Names *For all characters it shall be their full birth name. So for Superman, his page name shall be Kal-El. *For buildings and locations their official name takes precedence and if that is unavailable the most suitable name shall be decided via the Talk Page in a discussion and voting system. Main Page *Unless a seasoned Contributor or and Editor, the main page should be kept to minimal editing as to avoid unwarranted changes or additions that don't fit the profile of this Wiki. Confrontations *When there is confrontations between 2 contributors over an edit on the Wiki, the matter in hand shall be reverted to the previous contribution and discussed in the Talk Page of the relevant page where a voting system shall take precedence over how to move forward. Page Layouts *For a major character such as Superman or any other main superhero or villain, then the should be set out with the Character InfoBox that is consistent throughout the wiki and follow the order of the rest of the pages. The order of sub categories is as follows (if all are needed on the page): Biography>Appearance>Abilities>Personality>Trivia and See Also can be applied if necessary. *For a Planet then the page should be set out the Planet InfoBox that is consistent throughout the wiki. The order of sub categories is as follows: History>Geography>Notable Locations>Notable Residents>Trivia. *For a CITY/TOWN LOCATION then the page should be set out with the Location InfoBox that is consistent throughout the Wiki. The order of subcategories is as follows (if all subcategories are necessary): History>Neighbourhoods>Law Enforcement>Medical>Business>Media>Locales>Trivia. *For a BUILDING LOCATION then the page should be set out with the Location InfoBox that is consistent throughout the Wiki. The order of subcategories is as follows (if all subcategories are necessary): History>Trivia Regards CommanderConnor DC Extended Universe Founder & Head Editor Category:Policy